


Last Words

by indecisiveauthor (ComposerEgg)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Death, F/M, Gen, I think you get the point, More angst, No Fluff, angsty, major angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-17 02:52:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1371277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComposerEgg/pseuds/indecisiveauthor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Death puts everyone to rest in the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Words

“Haha… I-I guess, I was t-t-too slow, to save us... hah… Sorry, but hey, at least, w-we get to d-die together, right?”

The two people held hands, laying side by side, as they bled out. One’s glasses were broken, the others cravat was missing. Both were dirty and torn, but as they died they smiled at each other, their one last effort had saved others lives.

For the war was over, and now it was time for the soldiers to rest.

And rest they did, forever more.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to shout at me in the comments, and yell for the pain.


End file.
